fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aged Pelt
Aged Pelt is the name of a mage guild located in the northern swampy area of Bantia, sitting near the center of Treetop Town. Though it is the longest running guild in the country, founded only a decade after Bantia's founding, it is relatively small compared to the more recent guilds that have sprung up over time. Rather than focused on strength of their members, Aged Pelt operates more like a collage than a mage guild, and often offers it's services as a school and library for any interested in study. They specialize in artifacts found throughout the country, however it is not unheard of for there members to branch off into other areas of expertise. Though few in members, Aged Pelt has earned it's place as an invaluable asset to the country of Bantia and to academics as a whole. Description Differentiating itself from just about every other legal guild in the whole of Earthland, Aged Pelt prides itself on the study of history and archeology. Founded not long after the formation of Bantia as a country, the guild has dedicated its existence to the pursuit of knowledge, and as such doesn’t operate in the typical job staging fashion that so many others adhere too. Instead of outsourcing jobs to its members, Aged Pelt receives a commission from the government to keep a record of current events, as well as remain on-call for whatever there services should be required. It actually wouldn’t be wrong to consider it an extended branch of the Bantia government, specialising in identifying potentially dangerous magic artifacts in conjunction with the Magic Council. Because this guild doesn’t consider individual member’s strength a particularly valuable asset, they still employ the mage ranking system that all the other guilds use. Being promoted to S-Class in Aged Pelt is a far less formal occasion, as there is no exam, and is not a symbol of strength so much as it is a managerial position. Instead of running through some sort of trial, the S-Classes are hand-picked by the Guild Master, Rondo Vulcanus to act as granting them more of a sonority over the other members. This helps organise the often overwhelming workload the guild members take on, as lower tier members are able to report any progress they have made to more than just the Guild Master. One thing that remains the same however, is that the position of Guild Ace goes to the strongest mage in the guild. Currently, that position is held by Miki Kilowick, recognised as the most powerful mage in the guild’s history. Building Aged Pelt is situated in the center of a massive hollowed out tree, as is true of every other structure in Treetop town. What makes this tree unique however, is that it holds its own source of magic. The tree itself is estimated to be over a thousand years old, and a brilliant flame of magic emanates from the top, just below the canopy, providing light and warmth to the surrounding area, but without the risk of lighting the tree on fire. Because of its large size, he trees roots prevent much else from growing in the water around it, leaving it somewhat solitary in comparison to the Town’s densely packed structures. A handful of structures are visible from the outside, clinging to the sides of the tree resembling hastily built shacks, but a majority of the guild is contained within the tree itself. Despite this, the tree is very much alive, and the guild eve holds an annual pruning of its insides to keep thing’s tidy. The first floor of the guild, and much of the second, is open to the public as a massive library. So large in fact, that it is considered one of the biggest in all of Bantia. A large number of artifacts are also held on displayed, the idea being to encourage any who visit the guild to take an interest in archeology or historical research during their stay. A sort of administrative office is located on the second floor as well, who the guild master Rondo Vulcanus often uses as a public boardroom when discussing professional business. The third and fourth levels of the guild are dedicated to research, specialising in magic artifacts. Whenever the Bantia government commissions Aged Pelt for a job, this is generally where that work will take place. It houses its own clean room for examinations, as well as a machine developed with Archive Magic to be used for quick reference. On the fifth floor, accessible via a staircase in the administrative room, there sits a private lounge for guild members to enjoy their down time. It comes complete with a number of games for member’s enjoyment, as well as provides sleeping accommodations for any member who has worked through the night. Lastly, a large vault has also been constructed beneath the tree that Aged Pelt calls home, beneath the nurky water of the swamp ant the tree’s own maze of roots. It is housed with room upon room of old artifacts, either to dangerous, or too little known about them to be allowed into the public. Because of this, the Magic Council of Bantia often entrusts dangerous artifacts to Aged Pelt, ether to hold until destroyed or to hide away until forgotten. Members Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Aged Pelt